Illusions of Revenge
by titangirl161
Summary: one shot "I want Charles zi Britannia DEAD! And I will stop at nothing to see it happen!" But all is not as it seems, who is this person, and what is the reason behind what they're doing? Character deaths, weirdness


Hello everyone! I'm here for my first ever Code Geass fic! Yay! This fic is based off a nightmare I had! So I think I should let you know right off:

WARNING: MINDF*** is the only word that can accurately describe this story. If it's not your thing, go away instead of flaming me or whining that you don't understand. Also, in this story, CHARACTER DEATHS. And Nunnally is NOT blind…SHE CAN SEE. It's a very important part of the plot. This takes place around the time the Black Knight group was formed. So let's get started. My puppy-muse Scribble will do the disclaimer and we will begin.

Scribble: We do not own Code Geass. We can't make something so wonderful (we cried the whole last episode).

Speaking of episodes, a certain What2callmyself? hasn't seen a single episode, yet was still nice enough to beta for me! THANK HER EVERYONE! DO IT!

Illusions of Revenge

I'll start by saying I REALLY HATE my father, Charles zi Britannia. If it weren't for him, I could've been happy. I will never forgive him.

He took something precious from me, and I can never get it back.

I still remember…

_The limp body of a boy, covered in blood…_

He took my beloved sister away. I'll never forgive him, and I won't stop until I can pay him back in full for what he did.

That's part of why the Black Knights were formed. Sure, it was to help them get freedom from the oppression they suffered under the Britanians, but it was also to stop that stupid father of mine. A perfect situation, we all win this way.

I'm walking down the hallway with Ohgi, one of the people I trust with most of the duties of the Black Knights, along with Kallen of course, and CC. He's giving a report to me as we move along, me looking up trying to read his face (when did I get so short that I have to look up this much?) and he finishes up as soon as we make it to the end of the corridor. "I see," I said. "Well, we shouldn't make any other movements just yet. We baited them, so for right now let's see how they respond first before we take another initiative. Thank you for the report, Ohgi."

"Sure thing, but are you sure you're alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, but I worry a little about you, you know? I just don't want you to strain yourself too much and get sick or something. Just take it easy, ok?"

He turned and walked away, and I could only glare at him. Why did he think I'd get too strained or sick? Did he think I was a weak little girl or something?

I sighed and went into my room. CC was there, resting on my bed, and she looked over to me as I came in. "How did it go?" she asked.

"No different from usual. At the moment, I'm prepared to sit back a moment and see how things go before more movements."

"So you're really going after the big fish right off the bat, aren't you?" she asked.

"Why do you even need to ask? Of course I am! Charles zi Britannia is the one I'm after! It's all his fault! Plus if I get rid of him first, everyone else will come tumbling down as well. Then we all win. I know I'll never get my sister back, but at least I'll make sure he knows how bad he ruined the lives of others! He will pay for it!"

CC stood and began to leave the room, probably to get some pizza or something. She paused right before getting to the door. "I wonder if that's what he would've wanted." She left right after saying this.

'He?' I thought. 'Don't you mean she?'

Later that evening, I noticed Saya had made me some dinner. She had been a friend of Sayoko's and now was helping to look after me, which was really kind of her, seeing that Sayoko was also gone since she tried to protect us. I was always grateful for her help and she was fun to talk to as well. We talked and laughed as we ate. Then she got serious. "It's been two years now, hasn't it? Since they were killed?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's a shame; two wonderful people lost their lives for stupid reasons."

"Hear, hear," she muttered, holding up a glass that had no alcohol in it. "Here's to wonderful people."

"To wonderful women," I agreed.

She looked at me strangely. "Men too, remember?"

I was taken back a second. But then again, many innocent people besides them probably died that day too. "Yeah."

She stayed with me until I got ready for bed. "Goodnight," she called as she left.

"Goodnight Saya," I answered as I laid down to sleep. I knew I would dream about it. I dreamed about it last year too.

Inside the Dream 3rd POV

Lelouch had come to visit his little sister, which thrilled Nunnally. They were in hiding from the war outside, and the two of them had to split up in their hiding. Sayoko had stayed with Nunnally to take care of her. It was only because she was worried about Nunnally that she was unsure of Lelouch's visit, but she was glad to see her ward look so happy so she didn't object.

Nunnally nearly launched herself out of her wheelchair to throw her arms around her brother, who hugged her back. He came in and sat down, and they talked for a long time. He was going to stay the night sleeping in the guest room.

Late that night Nunnally was knitting. It was almost wintertime and she had been working on a scarf for Lelouch and wanted to give it to him before he had to leave. However, she was running out of yarn.

She got up early the next morning to get yarn, hoping he wouldn't be awake to see her, as she wanted it to be a surprise. However, the war was raging outside, which meant the soldiers had also started early this morning too. She wanted to hurry, as she was worried she may not get back in time.

She was surprised, and a lot more worried, when she saw Lelouch outside running towards her with Sayoko. "Nunnally, where did you go? You know it's dangerous to leave the house!" he cried.

"Hey, who are you guys? What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

The three turned to see three Britannian soldiers. Then one of them said, "Hey, those three are wanted by the emperor! Catch them!"

Sayoko jumped in front of the two kids. "Go! Run! I'll stall them as long as I can!" She jumped at the soldiers as Lelouch turned Nunnally's wheelchair and started pushing her away.

"No, Sayoko!" Nunnally called.

"It's alright Nunnally, believe in her! You know she's got ninja-like skills! She'll be ok!"

He continued to run with her, but soldiers were catching up fast, and more were coming as well. Finally Lelouch had to pick her up out of her wheelchair and carry her away, ducking into an alleyway.

It was a risky move, and it was also the wrong one. Despite knowing the alleyways better than the soldiers, there were too many of them. And soon the two were completely surrounded and dragged away.

They were tied to posts in the middle of a field before the emperor, Charles zi Britannia. Sayoko was also there, wounded badly and breathing heavily, off to the side. "I failed," she rasped out to them. "I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," she was told, and the promptly shot in the head. She fell over.

He turned to his two disowned children. "You two did well to evade me this long, but you should've known you couldn't run forever. It's too bad it had to end like this, but there's no choice. Besides, after it's finished, we can be a family again anyway."

Nunnally had no idea what her dad was talking about or what he meant, but as she looked over at her brother, she saw his eyes glaring at their father in hatred. She had never any real reason to hate him, like she knew Lelouch did, but she felt she was starting to understand why Lelouch hated their father so much at this point.

"So, do you two have any last words?"

Lelouch let his head hang as he ground his teeth for a second, then raised his eyes to look at his father. "Not words, but a request."

"A request?"

"Yes. You can kill me if you'd like, but please…please let Nunnally live."

"Any why should I honor this request?"

"Look at her. You think a wheelchair bound girl can do anything to stop your madness? I'm the one you need to be careful of. Therefore, I'm the only one who needs to die here. You can take my life…but please…spare hers."

Charles zi Britannia laughed. "Very well, you've made your point, and I suppose you're right. I'll let Nunnally live."

Lelouch smiled and Nunnally was cut down from the post and fell to the ground. Having no feeling in her legs made her unable to move but she frantically tried to get up to stop them. "Stop this! Don't hurt my brother! Leave Lelouch alone please!"

Lelouch looked over at her with a gentle smile. "It's alright; just keep living, little sister. I love you Nunnally."

"Lelouch, no!"

"Kill him!" his father ordered and the bullets flew.

As Lelouch was hit and slumped over, blood pouring out of his already dead body, something in Nunnally's mind broke. And she hated her father, hated him as much, and even more, than her brother ever did. And that wasn't the only thing she inherited from her brother. As she looked, she could see herself hanging there on that pole. Only to her, it wasn't herself anymore. She had taken Lelouch's mind, personality, and even seemed to think she WAS him. And she swore that day that she would get her revenge on Charles zi Britannia no matter what it took.

End of Dream Normal POV

I woke up from that dream with tears on my face. Remembering it never got any easier, but I could never forget it either.

I will make sure he never forget it either, once I get my hands on him. I will make sure my father always remembers how he took my _(brother)_ sister away from me.

I still remember…

_Blood dripping from a boy's body as it hung there…_

I shook that thought from my head. That was the only thing I never understood about the dream. Why would I dream about myself dying? Nunnally had been the one who died, right?

Maybe, in a way, we both did.

I pulled my self into my wheelchair. I suppose I had gotten hurt at that place, and I had needed a wheelchair ever since. But even like this, it made no difference.

Charles zi Britannia was going to be sorry he ever let me live.

And I wheeled myself out of the room to start the day.

Scribble: Wow, that was dark, creepy, and I think you may be crazy.

Me: No I just had crazy dreams. For those of you who are sitting there thinking, 'Huh? I don't get it….' I will offer you this:

EXPLANATION: Nunnally is in fact the one narrating the story. After witnessing her brother's death to save her, her mind snapped and she began to think she actually WAS her brother, and that her sister had died instead. That's also why she was confused as to why people are referring to situations involving the two of them strangely in her mind. She has done all the things Lelouch had done in the anime, and thought that she really was him doing it. In a way, they really did both die, just differently.

Well, there's my first shot at one. What do you think? Worthless flames telling me I suck without say why or helping me improve will be laughed at then ignored. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated and good reviews are loved always! Long Live the Black Knights!

-titangirl161


End file.
